Poisoned Future
by HollieLolly
Summary: Sweeney Todd is just about to throw Mrs Lovett into the fire when she realizes her fate and breaks free. But what happens when an old hag comes along and changes their fate forever? What happens when to reform Nellie and Sweeney are turned into immortals and have to live forever? See Mrs Lovett and Sweeney Todd face the future, will they eventually learn to love each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Poisoned Future Chapter 1**

She was finally in his arms. After all these years of longing for his heart she finally had it. Lucy was gone, she was his and he was hers. They were dancing a waltz around the bake house. She looked into his eye and saw the reflection of the flames from the oven in them. She could feel immense heat on her back. Wait. She could feel heat on her back. They were nearing the oven. She looked into his eyes again and this time saw pure loathing. They were dancing towards the over. She felt his grip on her tighten and realised what was going to happen. He was going to throw her into the over. Oh the irony was brilliant. She was going to die. Unless she did something, did something now. Using all of the strength she had left in her Mrs Lovett twisted out of Sweeney Todd's grip and ran, ran for her life. She ran out of the bake house, through the shop and straight out into the street. It was raining. Mrs Lovett ran further, down into the centre of Fleet Street, tears streaming down her face burning her cheeks. Only did she cease running when she reached a familiar pub, "The Nag's Head".

She walked into the cosy tavern and took a seat. He didn't love her. Not one tiny bit. She'd been fooled again. And yet she still couldn't bring herself to banish the love she had for him from her body. He was like a drug to her; she couldn't get enough of him. He had just tried to kill her, she'd escaped by the skin of her teeth and yet she still loved him. "You alright there dear?" an old woman with paled skin and yellowed teeth had sat down next to Nellie. Mrs Lovett couldn't bring herself to talk just yet; she was still in total shock. The woman sighed and peered out from under her black hood to stare up at Mrs Lovett chuckling to herself. "Yes she's the one, the one I've been looking for." she muttered grinning showing off an array of crooked teeth. Mrs Lovett was completely oblivious to the hag. All she could think about was Sweeney. She didn't even notice when the old hag put smelling salts under her nose. She didn't notice when her head hit the floor and everything went dark.

He'd been so close. So close to killing the woman who'd ruined his life. She'd killed Lucy, not him. Not him. He kept telling himself this, it was her. The little auburn haired baker. He loathed everything about her. The way she was always smiling, always happy. The way her pretty curls framed her precious face. The way she hummed while she hacked away at bodies as if nothing could ever spoil her happy ways. That's the main reason he hated her. She was happy. Always bloody happy. He pounded the oven door shut, venting his anger. He let out a strangled cry and swore to himself that he would find the little baker. He would kill her with his own bare hands. With that he set out to find the one who took his wife away.

He stormed out onto Fleet Street. He sniffed the air for a whiff of her sweet perfume. She even smelt of happiness. He knew it was ridiculous trying to smell her, but his animalistic instincts had kicked in and once he had his mind set on something he wouldn't stop until it was done. He was fuelled by pure hatred and blinded by anger. One hand gripping a single beloved razor he started running down the street. He knew where she would be. Stupid woman would head straight to her favourite pub. She thought she'd be safe there. She didn't know that he paid any attention to where she ventured. But he watched her. He noted her every move. He'd watch her from his window and he'd set out a few minutes later to make sure she didn't get into trouble, he couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt. Couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting her. Only because he needed her. How else would he be able to continue killing helpless strangers? He smashed open the pub door to see said woman led on the floor. An old woman fussing over her. Stupid bitch, she'd probably got herself drunk and fallen over. He increased his grip on his razor. This would be fun. He would finally be satisfied. He could imagine it now, her precious blood a deep red running down her pale throat. He stalked over raising the razor. Just as he was about to slash down the old lady looked up at him. He stopped as he caught a glimpse of her haggard almost translucent skin. He couldn't move. The old lady grinning muttering "just in time, how convenient" before using the same salts to plunge Sweeney Todd into complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Poisoned Future Chapter 2**

****A/N Think I forgot an author's note last time! Wooow I just love this story idea so much I just had to write another chapter! :D Thank You to my lovely reviewers, you made me want to write more! If you like this then please take a peek at my other story "Raven Hair" based on Harry Potter:) Hopefully i'll be able to update again sometime next week! Mwah x

Nellie Lovett groaned as she rubbed her bleary eyes. There was a deep thumping in the side of her head and as she placed a hand to the source of pain she could feel a prominent bump. "Sorry about that dear, had to make sure you stayed out cold." a hoarse voice rang out. Nellie jumped and sat bolt upright making her head spin. She saw that she was led in some sort of living room, on a sofa. A rather nice sofa, but it wasn't hers. She looked round taking in the faded floral wallpaper, the crackling fire before setting eyes on an old lady sat in the corner of the room swaying in a rickety rocking chair. She instantly recognized her and felt anger building inside. This was the old bitch that had knocked her out. She shuddered; the old woman scared her with her crooked teeth and leering eyes. Anger overtook her body as she snarled slightly and went to reach for the old woman intending to ask her why the hell she had been taken away to a random place by a complete stranger. As she lunged her head span and she fell back onto the sofa. The hag let out a loud piercing cackle. "You're going nowhere darling," she leant back into the chair studying Mrs Lovett "Do you know why you're here?" Mrs Lovett looked at her "Of course not." she replied frustrated with the woman already. "Well you see my love, I know everything about you. Yes. Everything" she added as she saw Mrs Lovett widen her eyes. "I'm about to tell you a story, so listen close." Mrs Lovett decided to keep her mouth shut for once in her life and prepared herself for the old hag's tale.

"There was this barber you see, you know the one. He was taken away by the evil Judge Turpin. Lucy, his wife was distraught. She loved him dearly and couldn't cope with the heartbreak. She had a daughter, Johanna. Beautiful little Johanna. Poor soul, her mother took arsenic after the Judge raped her; she was left without a mother. Luckily for her though there was a baker. Now said baker was also deeply in love with the barber, there was a time when she though she had a chance with the barber. But as soon as he laid eyes on Lucy the baker knew he would never be hers. Never being able to overcome the never ending love she had for the barber the baker took little Johanna into her own care. She loved her as her own, but yet again Turpin took Johanna away ruining another's life. The baker was once again distraught. Many years passed and the baker grew poorer and sadder as time went on. Until one day the barber returned. But the barber returned a changed man."

"Driven by anger he wanted one thing, revenge. Of course the little baker was still so madly in love with him she would do whatever it took to simply get a look from the barber. They combined their emotions together and thought of a plan that would benefit them both. The barber killed innocent people to vent his pain and anger and the baker cooked the remains becoming rich and getting to spend more time with the baker. But there was one person that the barber wanted the most. Judge Turpin. Finally the day arrived when Turpin arrived for a shave. But the crazy beggar woman that was causing the baker so much trouble? She was in the barber's shop. He slashed her throat like she was nothing, not realizing who she was. But the baker knew. The baker knew exactly who she was. Time passed and Turpin's throat was slit. But what was that? The barber heard the petrified screams of the baker as Turpin grabbed her dress. Then he realized. The beggar woman was his wife. He saw her face illuminated by the fire. He'd killed his own wife, the one he had worked so hard to avenge. And the baker had known all along."

"The baker panicked, he would surely kill her. She confessed his love for him and something in his eyes changed; something she misinterpreted. Silly woman, driven too much by love. So naïve. Anyway, he tricked her, danced with her and in a few seconds he made her think he loved her. And the silly little baker fell for it once again. That was until she felt the oven drawing closer, the heat of the flames licking her back. She ran from the barber, ran and ran. She ran until she reached a certain pub. I immediately followed her in. I knew the barber would follow on his own accord. It was here I decided the barber and baker's fate."

"The barber and baker would live for ever' they would gain immortality as a punishment for their sins. They will have to live through the ages and face whatever life throws at them. They may choose to go their separate ways, but they may choose to face life together. This is left for them to decide. One way or another they will live forever."

The old hag let out a deep sigh. She sat back in her chair waiting for Mrs Lovett's reaction. Nellie sat up "All we have to do is live forever?" she asked frowning; she didn't think this sounded too bad. The old hag cackled again "So naïve, almost adorable" she muttered "You have much to learn Eleanor Lovett." she spoke before leaning forwards. "Where is Swee-Mr Todd?" Nellie asked eagerly. "Already spoke to him, had to restrain him a few times, when he saw you he saw red. But he's gone now. I'm sure you'll see him soon enough" The old hag grinned. Nellie nodded and said "So now I just leave…I just go out into the world?" The hag leant towards her. "Mr Todd is gone, gone for good. Out into the wide world. He doesn't here anymore, and the same will happen for you." she thrust a small vial into Nellie's hands. "Drink this down, you have no choice; you drink it yourself or I force you to." the woman whispered. Nellie looked at her almost laughing, what could an old witch do to her? The woman rolled her eyes and took hold of Nellie's wrist while snapping open the vial and forcibly poured it down Nellie's throat. The last words Mrs Lovett heard were "I will be watching you very carefully Eleanor Lovett" before blackness once again consumed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Poisoned Chapter 3**

**A/N** Hello lovely people:) Hope you had a **wonderful** Christmas and New Year! :) Sorry this took so long but I've been SO busy! As a consolation this chapter is quite a bit longer than the other ones! I hope you enjoy it because it took me hours and hours to write, had a bit of a mental block! Anyway what I wanted to say was I LOVE you guys who reviewed...thank you SO SO much! I'm going to make a deal that **_I won't publish the next chapter until I have 5 reviews from separate people!_ **So if you read it please take the time to give me some feedback! Love you:) x

Sweeney Todd was wondering through field, he had no idea why. Fate had just taken him there. There were people sat together in groups making daisy chains, smoking weed and drinking from bottles while strumming string on battered guitars covered with flowery stickers and peace signs. The sixties. Sweeney hated them, so happy, so spontaneous. Sweeney had lived through many eras now and all the flowers and peace signs were beginning to take their toll on him. He had moved around a lot since the day he was made immortal. He'd pretty much traveled the world, he didn't think it safe to stay in one place for too long as people would realize that his skin never began to wrinkle, his hair never began to grey. He decided to never make any links with anyone, never get to know them too well otherwise leaving would be harder than necessary. Not that he would ever get attached to anyone. He didn't need anyone.

Sweeney sighed. He thought of how many decades it had been since he'd had a permanent home, someone he could talk to. He never thought he'd say this but he missed her. He missed Mrs Lovett. He had lived life quietly, never staying put in a place for more than a few months. He had seen everything he wanted to see, but still his thirst for revenge had not been fully satisfied. He carried on walking past the flowery couples joined by the mouth or releasing smoke from their lungs. It was then he caught a glimpse of dark red curls shining in the sun. It was her. The very person he'd avoided apart from a few letters since that very day.

Eleanor Lovett was sat in some hippie's lap strumming at a guitar and humming softly while the man dropped a daisy chain onto her head. It framed her pale face perfectly, she looked the same. The same milky skin that glowed when she smiled, the same large chocolate eyes, the same beautiful smile, the same petite frame that made her look so fragile. She laughed softly batting her dark thick eyelashes at the rather handsome man she was sat on. He leant down and quickly pressed his chapped lips against her plump red ones before blushing like a young school boy. Sweeney nearly vomited into his very own mouth. Something else was there too; he felt a pang of jealously shooting through his veins. Back when they had their "business" no man would even set eyes on his landlady. And there had been plenty of eyes. Sweeney was the one to say what or who the landlady came into contact with and he was the only man that should touch her in any way.

Sweeney was brought back into the present when he saw that the loved up couple had now started kissing more passionately- in fact he was sure that if they got any more passionate that they would be eating each other. He sighed; Eleanor was always one for romance. He knew that from experience, he knew that she had always been in love with him. He'd loved the feeling of having that power over her. He used her love for him to hurt her; it was his own sick game. He'd never felt the same way about her, neither had he had any desire to. His heart had always belonged to Lucy, beautiful Lucy with her long golden hair and piercing blue eyes and wait, that's all he could remember. His memory of Lucy was fading fast; he wouldn't ever admit to himself that he in fact couldn't remember what she looked like. All he needed to know was that his heart belonged to her and her solely.

He watched Eleanor and her "friend" for a bit longer noticing how she looked up at him with her big puppy eyes and gave him the same look of desire and affection that she used to always give to him. He watched as he offered her his roll up, as she happily took a drag before blowing out the smoke giggling girlishly as her head went fuzzy, she had no fear of what drugs could do to her, knowing that she had immortality had changed that. The hippie wrapped his arms round her protectively eyeing up the many other men who were giving the petite red head looks of lust or desire.

She began to strum at the guitar again while singing a tune, a familiar tune. Sweeney felt his heart stop as she sang "Nothing's gonna harm you…not while I'm around", one of the many songs she used to sing while at work making pies. The song she sang on the day she should have died. Sweeney clenched his fists in anger; the little wench should be long dead, not blissfully sat in a field singing with her darling boyfriend. As the hippie began to kiss her neck Sweeney's emotions took over and he stormed over to where they were sat.

"Mrs Lovett." He stated more than said looking down at the petite redhead, arms plastered to his sides, fists still tightly clenched. The woman looked up confusedly to see who had called out her name and nearly fainted. The colour drained from her face making her look like a corpse as she sat there staring at him, in complete shock.

"Elle, are you okay babe?" the man said still clutching her to his chest. Sweeney cringed at the new nickname she had obviously gained. "Y-yes." she stuttered before standing up and dusting herself down, her eyes growing darker as she scowled and roughly grabbed Sweeney's wrist before pulling him away.

When they were out of earshot Eleanor whirled around her eyes narrowing before growling "What do you want?!" venomously.

"I was just passing by and I saw you." Sweeney replied robotically.

"Well you can unsee me because I'm doing just fine without you!" she shot back.

"Mrs Lovett do try to be civil."

"Civil?! Me?! You're the one who was going to shove me in a bloody oven!"

"You told me my wife was DEAD, you lied to me!"

"I lied to you because I loved you!"

"Not a good enough reason!"

"Nothing was ever good enough for you!"

"Lucy was good enough!"

"Well why don't you go back to where you came from and go think about perfect little Lucy then?!"

"Maybe I will."

"Go on then, I don't want to see you." and with that Eleanor went to stomp away.

"Nellie, wait!" Sweeney shouted after her. Eleanor felt her heart burst when she heard that name slip from his lips. She knew he hadn't meant to say it, it had slipped from his mouth out of sheer desperation but she still couldn't stop her heart from fluttering.

She huffed and turned around folding her arms.

"What?" She asked still scowling although she had softened a little at the use of her old nickname.

"I-I wondered if you wanted to talk for a bit, it's been so long." He had no idea why he was asking to keep in contact with her, he had been so eager to get shot of her when he'd first laid his eyes upon the little woman. He felt that the jealousy of the man she'd been kissing was largely outweighing his anger of the past. She looked him up and down.

"Give me one good reason." she said snidely.

"You love me." Sweeney stated. Eleanor's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"You think that after all this time I still LOVE you?!" She said almost laughing although she knew she still felt for him, it might not be love but there was definitely something. Sweeney's stomach dropped. Before she was so dependent on him, she craved love as much as he did. He felt secure knowing that she would always be there for him however much he hurt or abused her. It looked like she had learnt from her mistakes from the past and wasn't going to fall for the same trick again.

Nellie shook her head before turning away again. But she didn't go to leave; she simply said "I don't need you anymore Mr Todd. I have others that love me, really love me, that don't wish to use me or hurt me like others I USED to love." she stated almost sadly while emphasizing the used. Sweeney chuckled to himself. Eleanor looked up and for the first time that day properly studied him; he'd got rid of the white streak in his hair. It was still thick and curled behind his ears; he was still pale but still as muscular as ever. He was still around a head and a half taller than her and was still as handsome as ever.

"You think pretty boy over there loves you?" he laughed as he pointed to the muscular man with the sandy blonde hair that many women were trying to gain attention from "He wants you for your arse not for your personality!" Eleanor cringed. He was still the same man. His selfish ways hadn't changed. When he spoke those words so harshly Eleanor felt the tears prick at her eyes and a lump rise in her throat. It hadn't even been 10 minutes and he'd nearly reduced her to tears.

Sweeney clamped his mouth shut. He was trying to persuade her to listen to him again. Not hurt her. He cursed his bad temper and realized almost instantly that he'd pushed it too far, again. Eleanor gave him one last look before turning away again. As she began to walk back to her "pretty boy" Sweeney thought of something. Running after her he grabbed her by the waist secretly slipping his address into a pocket on the back of her shorts she was currently wearing. He knew it would work. She'd have her time to cool down and she wouldn't be able to resist "coincidentally stumbling across" his house. Unfortunately for him he didn't have time to see the major flaw in the plan.

He had forgotten just how small Mrs Lovett was and how much bigger he was compared to her. As he grabbed hold of her she let out of a scream as they both tumbled to the ground. He'd also forgotten just how deceiving looks can be, especially when concerning Mrs Lovett. She may be very small but she was certainly strong. He didn't know why but he couldn't bring himself to let go of her once he had a grip. The feeling of familiarity was too overwhelming. She yelped again before struggling out of his grip and slapping him hard around the face. He winced, she could slap extremely hard. She got to her feet before shouting "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" It also didn't help that pretty boy had run to his sweetheart's rescue as soon as Sweeney had laid a hand on her.

Sweeney sat for a few moments speechless still suffering from the pain of the slap. He had no idea what had possessed him to keep hold of her. He just didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to lose her again. He had no one else in the world. Mrs Lovett being ever such the social butterfly she always was of course had made many friends and had experienced many different relationships with people. But Sweeney knew she would have had to of let all of those people go, but he also knew that she'd rather have many happy memories with people and then go through the pain of losing them than having no contact with people at all and living a lonely life. Breaking out of his trance he got to his feet. Almost instantly he was knocked down again by Eleanor's boyfriend's fist making contact with his face.

He felt the blood pour from his nose and looked up to see fury in the eyes of the culprit. Eleanor was desperately trying to hold him back. She did still care then. If she was really so angry and so full of hatred for him then she'd happily sit back and watch as her new love interest pummeled Sweeney to death. That was Mrs Lovett's biggest weakness. She wore her heart on her sleeve. She let her emotions take a hold of her far too easily. This wasn't to say she wasn't a good liar. She was very talented in that area, but this didn't stop most people from reading her like a book. She was currently tugging at her lover's arms stopping him from causing Sweeney any more harm. The daisy chain that was earlier delicately entwined in her hair was now ripped and looking rather limp. She gave him one last look of venom before interlacing the man's fingers with her own and pulling him away.

Sweeney growled to himself. Instead of gaining Eleanor's attention, having her beg him to talk to her again, grovel at his feet at how sorry she was she lied and she still loved him, he got a slap round the face and a bloody nose. He was just glad that the main part of getting the address into her pocket had gone according to plan. He didn't know why he was so desperate for her attention. He supposed he just hadn't seen her be so intimate with someone before. She'd never loved Albert and he'd never loved her. It was as simple as that. And as for the men who'd tried to grope her as she'd walked past serving ale and pies, well Sweeney had offered them a free shave almost as soon as Eleanor had fought them off. He'd always been ever so protective of his landlady.

Of course it had only been because he needed her. He'd needed her for his plans. His plans to achieve his revenge. But he didn't need her now. He'd been perfectly content without seeing her for decades! He didn't understand his sudden craving for her attention. For the next few days all he could think about was if she'd found the address in her back pocket. Maybe the piece of paper was too small. Maybe she'd thrown the shorts out after they'd been covered with grass stains when he tackled her. Maybe her "pretty boy" had found it before she had and burned it. Maybe she couldn't read!

Sweeney banged his head against the wall. He knew he was being stupid and he also knew perfectly well that she was a very good reader. It had been one of her favourite hobbies back in the old days. Sweeney remembered when he used to hear the creak of her chair rocking, how he'd crept into the living room once to see what was causing the creaking noise and had seen her fast asleep with a book still open in her lap; the fire illuminating her peaceful face. Sweeney smiled to himself, she was the picture of peace.

Sweeney banged his head against the wall again, this time a little more harshly. Why was he thinking about Mrs Lovett in a positive way? She was an annoying little flirt who couldn't keep her mouth shut or stay still for a single second. And how dare he compliment anyone but his dear Lucy? Sweeney let out a growl of frustration. Even his love for Lucy couldn't stop him wishing that Mrs Lovett would pay him a visit. He was desperately craving company and it had already been four days since he had seen her in the field.

He sat down and took a swig from his gin bottle. That was one thing that was still quite popular throughout the ages. His love of gin had never faltered. Sweeney didn't know how long it was that he sat there just thinking about nothing in particular before he heard a knock at the door. He shot up like a rocket nearly sending his chair flying. He silently tiptoed round to the living room peeking through the window at who the visitor was.

His heart leapt with joy and relief when he saw a pouting redhead standing in a pair of jeans and a vest top with her auburn curls piled onto of her head, sunglasses covering her eyes. She looked extremely nervous as she stood there wringing her wrists. He just stood there for a while watching her curiously, completely forgetting that she was expecting him to answer the door. Eventually she frowned and shrugged before beginning to walk away. Seeing this as his cue Sweeney leapt to the door, nearly tripping over in the process and swung the door open hoping he wasn't too late. Luckily he caught her just in time. She turned around lifting her sunglasses up to place them on top of her head before looking at him. He forced himself not to grin like a Cheshire cat at the confused look on her face before saying to her in a gruff but playful voice that was extremely uncharacteristic "What do you want?"

**A/N** Okay so I thought that instead of the usual stories where Mrs Lovett is dying just to get a look from Sweeney this would be slightly different in the sense that Sweeney needs Mrs Lovett as much as she needs him:) **_Remember no next chapter until I get my 5 reviews! _**_X_


	4. Chapter 4

**Poisoned Future Chapter 4**

**A/N** **PLEASE MAY I STATE THAT PAMENA HAS CLEARED THIS STORY AND IS PERFECTLY HAPPY WITH IT. **This fic was inspired by "Passing Strange" which is FABULOUS, if it seems similar now it will take a different course soon! Anyway...SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I've just been so busy with exams and shows and seeing Les Miserables THREE times...it's just too good :') Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, you make writing so much more pleasurable! I'm going to be really cheeky and say 8 reviews for the chapter? :D LOVE YOU!

She turned around lifting her sunglasses up to place them on top of her head before looking at him. He forced himself not to grin like a Cheshire cat at the confused look on her face before saying to her in a gruff but playful voice that was extremely uncharacteristic "What do you want?"

He swore he almost saw the corners of her mouth twitch as he stepped aside for her to come in. He'd never felt more relieved in his life; he'd given up hope that she was coming. Not that he needed her; she was no longer the little baker that covered up his murders by baking his victims into pies. She was…different. Time had done her some good, the luxuries that now existed had a made a change in her appearance, not massively but they had. She was not the busty little woman with the tangle of red curls on top her head anymore. She had put on weight, but she had needed to, she was no longer scrawny but had a curvy figure that other woman would trade their souls for; her hair was no longer tangled but spilled down her back in crimson ringlets. The dark circles had gone from underneath her large chocolate eyes and her milky skin almost glowed. She used to be pretty but now she was beautiful.

What on earth was he thinking?! Mrs Lovett was NOT beautiful, nor was she ever pretty. She was and still is a little wench who needs to learn to cover her chest up. But that was then, she's changed. Sweeney studied her as she walked through to his kitchen her big brown eyes studying and judging his lifestyle. He took the opportunity to get a better look at her; the vest top she was wearing was very low cut showing off her rather well endowed chest. Some things hadn't changed then. The jeans were tight too, they were extraordinarily inappropriate for a woman to wear. No Sweeney Todd had still not gotten used to the time change, in his eyes woman should still be wearing dresses that covered their ankles. Though he didn't mind looking at Mrs Lovett in her current attire…

"Mr Todd my face is up here!" Mrs Lovett said sternly gaining his attention as his eyes snapped up to hers. Dam. She so knew he was checking her out. Great. Knowing her she would now play on this greatly. As expected she shook her hair over her shoulders and started to explore the living room; swinging her hips as she walked round more than was really necessary. She was flirting with him. He knew she'd coming running back. She ran her finger along a shelf and let out a small squeak of disgust as her finger was covered with a thick layer of dust.

"Mr T, honestly how do you live like this?" she announced while wiping her finger on her jeans still scrunching her nose up. How ironic that she of all people should say that. There were times back when they lived in London that Mrs Lovett would squash insects with her rolling pin and then use the said rolling pin to roll out pastry.

"I thought you'd be used to living in bad conditions Mrs Lovett, what with living in London for so long." Sweeney said snidely. Mrs Lovett looked up at him.

"Yeah, while times 'ave changed love." she responded with an eyebrow raised.

"Take a seat then" Sweeney said sarcastically as Nellie sprawled across the sofa with her legs tucked underneath her. She looked around again. The place was a tip. Bottles were spread across the floor and old records were cluttering the shelves. It looked like…a typical man's room. He'd changed. His hair was no longer streaked. She'd always wanted to dye the streak for him but she'd never tried; he would have slit her throat. He'd bulked up more, probably from the food. He was now far more muscular and far more…handsome. If that was possible. God he was so hot. She didn't love him though. He'd hurt her beyond repair, she'd never love him again.

"So…" Sweeney started before he was cut off by Eleanor.

"Why did you find me?" She said. He sensed her change of mood immediately.

"I-I…I felt lonely" he replied. He didn't understand why he was being so nice to her; he didn't need the little woman. He felt nothing for her. He loved his Lucy. His Lucy with golden hair. Yes lovely Lucy with her red-NO golden hair. He was going insane. He felt drunk. Drunk on his love for the little baker. It was then that it hit him. He was in love with Eleanor Lovett. Being away from her made him realize how much he needed her. Needed her not for his plans but because he genuinely needed her stunning smile, her constant need for meaningless chatter, the way she always found away to touch him. He needed to tell her. He needed her.

"Oh no, Sweeney got lonely? Well maybe if he didn't shove his devoted landlady in an oven and broke her heart a million times over he wouldn't be lonely would he?!" she said standing up. Sweeney stood up as well approaching her speaking softly. He really didn't want to face the wrath that was Eleanor Lovett in a mood right now.

"Nell, I was angry, you deserved it!" he said, he wouldn't let his guard down too much. She paused studying his face, tears welling up in her eyes. She spoke softly.

"I can still feel the flames burning me sometimes. They chase me at night, in my nightmares. The smoke still suffocates me. It hurts Sweeney, it hurts so much." and with that she allowed a tear to roll down her cheek. Still an emotion wreck as well then.

Sweeney felt something he'd never felt before at the moment he saw the drop of water crawling down her cheek. Guilt. It was so foreign to him. He didn't like it one single bit. It made him feel weak. But he couldn't rid himself of the feeling. Deciding that talking was going to get him nowhere he decided to take matters into his own hands. He walked over to the petite woman who was now snivelling pathetically and wrapped two strong arms around her. She didn't reject him just as he thought. Mrs Lovett, eminently practical and oh so predictable. He held her close breathing in her scent. She no longer smelled of flour and cinnamon but of flowers and lavender. He liked it just as much.

Mrs Lovett began to sob on his shoulder. Years of emotion poured out of her. Meanwhile Sweeney held her and rocked her back and forth enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Eventually her tears started to subside and she rubbed her eyes looking slightly embarrassed. Sweeney reached a hand out and stroked her tear stained cheek.

"Nell…" he began. He needed to say the words. "I'm sorry." she looked up at him in response with her big eyes that were slightly red from crying. She threw her arms around him pulling herself closer to him. He smiled to himself. Pretty boy would be forgotten and he'd have the beautiful Nellie Lovett all to himself.

He pulled her as close as he could to him and let out a breath of bliss as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Hushing her he put a hand under her chin. She looked into his ebony eyes with her own chocolate ones and ran her hands down his arms. He had her right where he wanted to. He ran his hands down her back smiling to himself as she pressed her chest against his still looking into his eyes. Pretty boy was long forgotten. She had been lying; she was still utterly in love with him. She ran her hands down his back cheekily feeling his backside. She pouted slightly and leaned into him. Feeling over the moon he too leaned in.

"I don't want to see you ever again." She whispered just before their lips touched before pushing him off, her face filled with hurt and anger just as before.

Sweeney stood there speechless. Eleanor began to walk away feeling rather satisfied. There was a loud knocking at the.

"That'll be Robert. He said he'd come to pick me up." she announced. Robert. So that was his name. He felt a sinking feeling in his heart. It felt as if it was being shattered into a million little shards.

"Now you know how it feels Mr T, having your heart broken. This is only your first time. Just think, I experienced over 15 years of this pain. I spent everyday longing for your love, hoping you'd just award me a smile for my effort. It really does hurt you know. Well you do know now." She rambled on with venom in her voice. All the while Sweeney just stood there feeling frozen.

"Y-you slut…" he wanted to say. He wanted to yell at her, but he couldn't.

"Don't bother following me; I'll just turn you away. You've already ruined my life for me once. Have the maturity to not do it again." and with that Eleanor Lovett walked out. Away from Sweeney Todd and into the arms of the man who would whisk her away from the life she thought she'd left behind.

"You sort it out?" Robert asked before planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Eleanor nodded breathing in his masculine scent before leaning her head on his shoulder interlacing her fingers with his.

"I never have to see him again…it's over."

**A/N**Ooooh sudden twist! Remember to review my darlings! :) xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Poisoned Future Chapter 5**

**A/N** Heeyaa, okay so I got 7/8 reviews...I LOVE YOU GUYS! ThaliaSandy...I can't believe you reviewed! I LOVE YOUR ART WORK...hinthint...;) Sm...that could totally be arranged! Pm me your full ideas? :) I actually LOVE this chapter, so cute! Please review guys because I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH...enjoy :) xxx

It had been a month since Eleanor Lovett had left Sweeney Todd standing in his living room; his heart shattering into little pieces. She had felt guilty for doing it to him. No Nell. Stop feeling guilty; think about what he did to you. No. Wait. Don't think about it, you'll start crying again. The little ex-baker found it hard to be cruel to the man she'd been in love with for so long. She hadn't stopped thinking about it for weeks. Robert had been so good to her, he didn't quite understand why she was so upset. She'd managed to pass Sweeney off for an old school friend that she'd fallen out with. He'd believed her. Something else she felt guilty for, she hated lying. It didn't bode well for her in the past.

Robert had really gone out of his way though. He would come home from work with bunches of flowers, buy her chocolate and weave daisy's in her hair to make her laugh. She loved him. She really did. She dreaded the day when she would have to leave him. She knew the time would come. He would start noticing that her vibrant red hair never started fading; her clear youthful face never started creasing. She knew that she would at one point have to leave her current life behind.

"Nell?!" came a voice from the living room. Nellie snapped out of her daydream and ran a hand through her curls cursing at the tear marks that stained her cheeks. Suddenly she felt warm hands slide around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder. Robert.

"Hey, hey come on sweetie, not still crying are we?" he asked softly before kissing a tear stain on her cheek. She felt her heart swell; oh he was so…so…perfect. She turned around into his embrace and rested her head on his chest. She immediately felt him start to rub her back. Something he knew would comfort her. She ran her hand through his blonde hair smiling at how wonderful it felt, so different from the dark hair she had spent so long yearning to touch. Don't think about that Nell! It's time to forget now!

Her thoughts were soon cut off as she felt warm lips press against hers softly. She smiled against Robert's lips and deepened the kiss. He smacked her bum lightly earning a giggle from Eleanor. He always knew how to cheer her up. Feeling much better she gave him a hard shove knocking him onto the bed before climbing on top of him and kissing him again. He laughed holding her waist.

"Nell!" he called out tickling at her ribs. She giggled before starting to kiss his neck, nipping every so often.

"Nell…ooh...Nell!" he called again trying not to get distracted which was extremely hard with a very attractive lady straddling you whilst nipping at your neck. It took all of his willpower to tip her off of him so that he was now on top her. Nellie led underneath him pouting before pointing out that she couldn't breath as she was only little. Robert laughed and climbed off of her before taking her hand in his. Once again he laughed at Nell's confused expression. He never refused her.

"Nell, later!" he chuckled "I have something I want to show you first!" Robert explained as he saw the disappointed look on her face. Dragging her off the bed onto her feet he looked her up and down. She was still in her pyjamas. Rummaging through her draws he pulled out a top and shorts. Throwing them at her face he said "Put these on you banana" whilst raising his eyebrows at her made curly hair that she obviously hadn't brushed that day. "Honestly I leave you for one day, one day!" he said jokingly as he picked up the empty pop tart packet off of the floor and straightened her quilt. Unfortunately he had to start working on Saturdays much to Nellie's despair. She was a nursery teacher and therefore only had to work Monday to Fridays. She loved children and Robert hoped that soon they could have some children of their own.

Nellie began to shove him out of their bedroom before answering his questioning look by saying "Well I have to get ready if we're going out!" before closing the door. He rolled his eyes and picked up the bag he'd prepared for their little "cheer up Eleanor outing". He'd decided that they should go on a picnic in the woods, it was a beautiful day and she loved the outdoors. Plus he had promised to make the fact that he'd left her alone all day up to her. He had a feeling that he would be rewarded greatly for his effort.

Closing the door on Robert Nellie grinned to herself like a little school girl. She loved him so much. Skipping to her drawers again she rummaged through. She pulled out a black lacy garment and raised her eyebrows. "Naughty" she giggled to herself before stripping off her pyjamas and pulling it on. She then picked out a strappy top and some high waisted shorts. She had always looked young for her age meaning she could always dress younger than she was. Wearing what she was now she looked about 27 not 36. Her youthful looks were always her favourite thing about herself. Groaning in the mirror as she saw her hair she decided not to bother tackling it and pulled it up into a messy bun before finishing the look with a pair of sunglasses. Putting on some red lipstick she walked out of the door.

"Finished" Nellie announced making Rob jump. He turned around and laughed at her.

"What?" she questioned as he chuckled. He cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Didn't manage to tame that mane of yours then?" he said cheekily. She gave him a shove and said

"Oh shut up you!" before kissing his cheek leaving a big red lip print as a result. Wiping his cheek he took hold of her hand and led her out of the house and to their destination.

They had been walking for some time before he told her to wait where she was for a second. Getting her to agree was a hard task but eventually she stood there rolling her eyes playfully. He ran off into the forest and into the secluded area he had found a few days ago while on a walk. It really was a beautiful place. The grass was long and bluebells grew here and there. The trees surrounded the area but the sunlight still shone through. It was stunning. He knew he only had a little amount of time, Eleanor was an impatient person. He quickly got to work laying out a blanket and taking the basket out of the bag. He set out some plates laden with chocolate covered strawberries and filled two wine glasses. It looked beautiful. He grinned to himself, pleased with his handy work before sliding his hand into his pocket and taking hold of the small glittering ring that was in there.

"Rob?" he heard Nellie call. Just as he had expected. After waiting for about three minutes Nellie had started to follow where she guessed Rob had gone. She had been traipsing through the trees when she gasped. Laid out in front of her was the most beautiful sight. Bluebells surrounded a crimson picnic blanket which was decorated with plates of all of her favourite food as well as her favourite wine. She jumped as Rob covered her eyes from behind.

"Boo" he said while kissing her neck. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she turned around to face him.

"Rob, this is beautiful!" she exclaimed. "No one's ever done something like this for me before!" He laughed at her before scooping her up bridal style in his arms and setting her down on the blanket.

"I promised you I'd make it up to you!" he said before feeding her a strawberry.

Sweeney Todd was not happy. Since Eleanor left him a month ago he had not ventured out of the house. How could she do that to him? She loved him for fuck's sake! Exactly. She LOVED him. She now despised him and she had used her dam womanly charms to portray that. Sweeney felt the anger build up inside of him again. Smash. Shit, he crushed the fourth glass that day in the palm of his hand. He would have to buy some new ones and it was all her fault! Her fault that he had to spend money on stupid glasses! The whore. That's all she was, a worthless whore. She always was. Her dresses were always too low cut; she was never disgusted by the many male customers that would leer at her as she served them, never minded as they cheekily grabbed her bum, never above using her body to get her own way. Then why the hell are you still in love with her Sweeney?!

He growled to himself, he wanted nothing more than to replace the crimson curls that were filling his thoughts with the blonde flowing locks of Lucy. Why after all of these years had he only just noticed Nellie? He could have had her. She wanted him for so long but he hadn't given a toss about her. He'd killed her. Almost. It was understandable why she was so made at him he supposed. No. She deserved it! She lied to him! Because she loved you! Shut up! AAH! Sweeney ran outside in need of fresh air. A good run should do him some good. The forest sounded appealing to him at that present time, no one would be around.

Nellie giggled as Rob fed her another strawberry, smearing chocolate around her mouth. She was led with her head in his lap and had never felt more peaceful. She let out a cackle as Rob smeared chocolate around her mouth again.

"Oops, better get that off" he said before leaning down and kissing her lips. The kiss soon progressed with Nellie sitting up to straddle his lap. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair as he ran his fingertips along her back. She pulled back for a small moment.

"I love you" she whispered before pressing her lips against his, her tongue soon finding his. Pausing slightly to slip his shirt off Eleanor ran her hands all over his muscular chest. His hands slid under her shirt and up her back when suddenly out of no where came a flying chestnut which a second later made contact with Robert's head.

The couple broke apart confused before realizing what had happened. Eleanor erupted into giggles falling off of his lap cackling. Robert looked around confusedly before chuckling himself. He smiled down at Eleanor who was now nearly crying.

"Oi you, it's not that funny!" he said before tickling her and bending down to kiss her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist to resume their previous engagement. Just as things were getting heated again there was another CLONK as yet another chestnut made contact with Robert's head.

They both sat up again looking around. There was no sign of anyone. Nellie began to giggle again before Rob looked back to her shrugging and leaving no time pounced on her pulling her shirt off. She squealed as he started to kiss her collarbone. She laughed as his eyes widened as he suddenly realized what she was wearing underneath her top. It was very lacy and looked ridiculously appealing on her. It would look more appealing on the grass along with their shirts though. He began to kiss down her chest and stomach tickling her sides softly with his fingertips when CRACK! A third chestnut hit him on the side of the head.

He sat up looking extremely pissed. Nellie just covered her mouth as she giggled again. He stood up and looked around.

"Okay whoever is doing that just STOP okay?!" he shouted into the trees. It was so confusing he couldn't see anyone. Nellie meanwhile still led there waiting for his return. It was probably just a squirrel or something.

"Rob…" she whined a pout set on her lips as she called him back. "Just ignore it baby" she advised. Rob nodded before joining her on the blanket again.

He aimed another chestnut at pretty boy's head. Shot! Headshot hat trick right there! While on his walk Sweeney had some across a beautiful area in the forest that he had never seen before. Hearing giggling he'd decided to explore. What he wasn't expecting was to see his ex land lady straddling pretty boy in a rather heated snog fest. He had to stop it! He couldn't exactly make himself known so instead he'd climbed a tree and had taken to throwing chestnuts at the couple every time their "activity" had got too heated for his liking. It was the most entertaining thing he'd done in years. Nellie was now sat in a lacy bra and shorts as a shirtless Rob stomped around looking for the chestnut-thrower. It was a satisfying sight.

Oh god. They were at it again. He swore if pretty boy shoved his tongue any further down Eleanor's throat he would practically suffocate her. This had to be stopped. He took fire and lobbed another chestnut. It hit Nellie this time. It was now Rob's turn to laugh. Nellie rubbed her head "Perhaps if we leave the blanket they'll leave us alone?" she suggested. Rob nodded after his laughs had subsided and picked her up before slamming her into a tree. There was no way he was getting distracted this time.

Sweeney resisted gasping as the events unfolded. He couldn't believe his bad luck. Pretty boy and Nellie had just moved their actions to a tree. The only thing was said tree was the one he was sitting in. He grimaced. It was either see the couple "do their stuff" which he really did not want to do or reveal himself. Which would most likely resolve in something painful. He grimaced as Nellie reached for Rob's belt on his trousers biting her lip softly. He could not do this! Think Sweeney, think! Woah, Nellie's shorts had just joined the floor. Ooh…this may not be so bad, she does look rather nice! No Sweeney! That is wrong on so many levels! Just get out!

He had no choice. With a final prayer Sweeney leapt from the tree away from the couple and with a painful scream ran away as fast as he could despite his now sprained ankle. The couple broke apart looking around. Rob was the first to laugh.

"I guess our chestnut-thrower has finally left us alone" he said before reaching for her bra strap, the ring in his pocket completely forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Poisoned Future Chapter 6**

**A/N** Heeeya, sorry this took such a long time to update but I have been RIDICULOUSLY busy with exams and shows and all sorts! I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not…I'm still undecided. If anyone has any ideas for future stories then please tell me because I'm open to lots of new ideas

I'm just going to put a shameless plug in for my other fanfic which is called "Raven Hair", it's a Harry Potter fanfic about Bellatrix when she was younger and it's not doing as well as this story so I'm not sure whether to continue it so I'd really appreciate your opinions?

I've decided that I'm going to start replying to as many reviews as possible now so PLEASE REVIEW…I LOVE YOU

Massive thank you to BB123, Redejeka, thelovelyflorencelovett, Abbi, 001001110, both guests and Thalia-Sandy to for reviewing I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT'S UNREAL

Abbi- Aaah but will Robert ever get to propose?

Thalia-Sandy- Eeep! I'm so excited! That would be the most amazing thing! I would have so much love for you it would be unreal :L

**Sorry for the long author note but here's the next chapter…**

Sweeney Todd was not a happy bunny. His ankle was so bloody painful! He didn't know what he had done to it. "OOOW" he moaned while wrapping it up with a bandage. He sighed. There was no way that he was going to damage his pride by going to a doctor. It should heal in time.

It was worth it though. He so did not want to see pretty boy placing things on things in things of things. Ew. Bad thoughts Sweeney. Wrong thoughts. Nells did look pretty dam fine though. She had a wonderful figure and seeing her standing in just her underwear was the only plus side to the whole event. Accept the fact that you stopped him proposing Sweeney. Yes. That was a wonderful thought. Sweeney had caught a glimpse of the shining ring in Robert's pocket when he'd been rolling around on the picnic blanket. He'd been the one to distract the couple from what could have been the start to an extremely happy marriage.

Robert was perfect for Nellie. Sweeney knew that deep down. He was ridiculously good looking, was insanely in love with her and would do anything to make her smile. He loved the way Nellie would rub her big chocolaty eyes in the morning and the way she would spend at least half an hour every day trying to rid her curly mane of knots. He loved the way she would always sing to herself whether she was teaching or cleaning or cooking, the way she could never stop chattering. He loved the way she would cheekily grin at him when she knew something that he didn't. He loved her.

Sweeney loathed the man. He could give Eleanor everything he never had. Stupid git. At least he had put off the big proposal…for now. Shit. Just because Robert hadn't proposed that night didn't mean he wouldn't at all. Oh God. Sweeney realised at that specific moment that he now had a new purpose in life. He had to stop Eleanor Lovett from marrying Robert.

Sunlight poured in through the window filling the cosy bedroom with light. Robert groaned and nestled his face further into the crimson hair that was obstructing his view. He tightened his grip around the waist of the softly snoozing woman that he had his arms wrapped tightly around. He grinned as she whimpered in her sleep; she was such a loud sleeper. She didn't snore but wriggled constantly and had full conversations. He almost laughed out loud when she gave a loud sigh muttering "Bovine". He had no idea what she was on about sometimes; she often spoke of "meat pies" and "Toby sweetheart". He thought it was best to leave it to her to dream about such things.

Robert was broken from his thoughts when he felt Nellie slowly waking up. She gripped onto his hands that were still wrapped snugly around her waist and gave them a gentle squeeze. Turning over to face him she yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Robert thought he would melt from the adorable sight. She smiled at him wearily and stroked his cheek gently.

"Hello you" he said softly rubbing her back.

"Hey you" she replied before nestling her face into his chest.

"Oi missy...time to get up" he chuckled before trying to sit up; laughing as she wrapped herself around him tightly in an attempt to stop his actions.

"Oooh but it's Sunday Rob!" she whimpered "10 more minutes!"

"Do you have any idea what the time is?" he replied tickling her so that she fell from her koala position and back onto the bed. She replied with a shrug and a pout. Grabbing a pillow and whacking her with it he shouted

"It's nearly one in the afternoon you daft woman!" laughing to himself as she screamed and grabbed a pillow to protect herself.

Scrambling onto her knees she took aim and hit him square in the face before giggling as Robert rugby tackled her back down again. She felt so happy. She realized then that she didn't need Sweeney Todd in her life. He seemed to have understood her message and she was glad that he had left her alone. She had Robert now and she planned to cherish this relationship for as long as she could. She smiled and pulled herself up so she could kiss him, capturing his mouth with hers for a few seconds.

After a moment they pulled back still smiling before Robert broke the silence. "Come on up we get, we need to go to the store and buy some more food before we starve."

Nellie groaned again.

"Well we're out of coffee and it's you who drinks it all so get up lazy arse!

This got her attention, she needed coffee to survive. Coffee, cigarettes and pop tarts. She nodded and finally dragged herself into a sitting position looking around the room. There were various items of clothing strewn across the floor and the furniture was completely dishevelled. They looked back at each other before laughing.

"It was completely worth the damage" Nell said with gleaming eyes before starting to pull some clothes on.

"Ready to go?" Rob called to Nell as she stood in her frequent position of trying to pull a hairbrush through her wild mane of hair pouting madly. She sighed again and piled it all up on top of her head to make a messy bun and slipped on some sandals before linking her arm in his and heading off to the store.

Sweeney Todd had no idea where Eleanor now lived. He had decided that his method to find her would be by wondering round popular places in the hope that he'd catch a glimpse of dark red hair. He decided that first he would explore the local town in depth. He had no idea what Nellie did as a profession. He had no idea what pretty boy did as a profession. He had no idea about anything. He growled in frustration and decided that he would go to the store instead to get some supplies; he wanted to stock up on beer and supposed he'd better replace the glasses that he had broke. When he got there he realized that he didn't really have a lot left at home. He couldn't really afford take away every night, even though he would if he could. Growling slightly he grabbed a basket and started piling in items. He only had to get coffee now. He turned the corner in order to buy said item when he saw her.

He couldn't believe his luck. It was her. Eleanor Lovett. Dressed in denim shorts and a baggy top with her crimson hair piled on top of her head and a cigarette poised between her lips. It had to be fate. The first place he'd come to and he'd found her. He looked up to the ceiling with his eyebrows raised. It was almost as if someone was watching over them. He suddenly remembered that if she turned around and saw him that she'd most likely go batshit crazy. Rushing back around the corner he peered between piles of fruit to get a better look. She was fanning herself with a magazine whiles piling in various items; apples, cigarettes, mascara, orange juice, potatoes, carrots, ham, pop-tars of many different varieties, ice-cream, coffee. He needed to get closer so he could listen in case she said anything useful.

He shuffled closer trying to get in ear shot of her. Sweeney then decided that he would stand in line with Nellie but in the next aisle. Then pretty boy came along. He was walking down the aisle Sweeney was currently standing in. Oh god. Grabbing the nearest item Sweeney ripped the magazine open in an attempt to hide his face. Unluckily for him Rob stopped right next to him searching for something among the various items. Interest got the better of Sweeney as he tried to peer over the top of the magazine to see what Robert was looking for.

"Alright there mate?" Rob said with a slight smirk on his face. Sweeney's heart leapt into his throat. Robert had obviously recognized him. Shit if Robert started a fight now he'd never see Nellie again. Not that he couldn't take on Robert of course. Robert raised his eyebrows indicating to the item that Sweeney was holding. Sweeney looked down and his eyes widened sharply in realization. Cluttering the pages of the magazine were naked ladies in very unladylike positions. Nearly spluttering Sweeney realized that he'd either have to keep the magazine where it was or reveal his identity to pretty boy. Flushing furiously Sweeney kept his eyes on the picture in front of him. Robert grinned as he picked up the small square box he'd been looking for before looking back to Sweeney "It's alright mate, I understand." Robert winked before grinning pointedly at the packet in his hand. Sweeney growled as he saw the packet that Robert was holding. Hadn't they had enough last night?!

Now that he knew that pretty boy was with Nellie he knew that they would most likely reveal something that would give him a clue as to where they were living. He watched slyly through the gap in the magazines and watched as Robert found Nell again sliding a hand round her waist as he put the "items" into her basket and smirked as she grinned at his choice of purchase. Sweeney winced again as Robert patted her bum as they walked up to the counter. He couldn't keep his hands off of her for one bleeding second!

He would have to creep closer to them again in order to hear anything that they were saying. Aware that he was getting some odd looks from people, Sweeney looked around for anything he could hide behind. His dark eyes scoured the shop before they paused at a mega pile of canned beans. Perfect. With his head down Sweeney walked purposely towards the pyramid of cans. They didn't even glance in his direction. Success. Sweeney could now easily here what they were saying.

"So as we have the evening free I thought we could go out tonight?" Robert suggested whilst piling the items onto the counter. Nellie's eyebrows knitted together in disappointment.

"Rob, I have an early start tomorrow…I have to be at the Nursery by half 7!" she replied sadly.

"Ah yes Mrs Lovett, early start tomorrow! I'll be dropping off Bobby tomorrow, my sister's away to visit relatives as I expect she's told you." interjected a handsome young man. He was of a medium height but very muscular with olive skin and dark hair. His sister had a child who attended the nursery that Nellie ran. He was very close to his sister and often helped her look after Bobby meaning he made several trips to the nursery. He was extremely charming and many of the mums that brought their children to the nursery had their eyes on him. The only thing was the only person that he seemed to have his own eyes on was the red headed lady that looked after his nephew.

It was obvious that he was very charmed by Eleanor Lovett. Many men were. But Ed Parkinson had utterly fallen for her. She tried her best to avoid his constant passes, but it was so difficult when he spent so long saying goodbye to Bobby in the mornings, when he constantly flattered her with comments about "how could anyone look so beautiful at this ungodly hour?" and "you're a miracle worker with Bobby, I wish I could repay you, would you like to go for coffee some time?". Nellie liked the man, he was impossible not to like but it was all too obvious that he harboured a major crush for his nephew's teacher. It also didn't help that Ed seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she had a boyfriend.

"Hello Mr Parkinson, yes very early. Oh yes she did tell me, I hope she's having a wonderful time" Eleanor replied whilst smiling. Upon seeing Ed Robert immediately wrapped his arm around Nell's waist pulling her closer to him. He did not like Ed Parkinson, not one single tiny bit. Nellie turned around to give Robert a look of disapproval. She was a grown woman, she could handle herself. Giving Ed an apologetic look she said "See you tomorrow" cheerfully before turning to the counter to pay for her shopping.

Sweeney Todd was still peeping out from behind the cans. Another man? Seriously?! Wasn't two enough for her? He sighed impatiently and began to listen again. "Anyway as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted" Robert said loudly before being hushed by Eleanor.

"How about the drive through instead, I saw that they are showing Breakfast at Tiffany's tonight. It doesn't end very late so you'll be fine for tomorrow." With that Nellie's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes! I'd love to" she said grinning. She loved a good romance film and knew that Robert would be putting himself through a lot of boredom by watching this film and was doing it for her benefit only. She looked up at him and smiled innocently. She did love him. Even if he was a soppy old idiot.

The drive through? Is that what pretty boy said? Sweeney could only just hear them and he wasn't entirely sure. He needed to get closer. He stood on his tiptoes and leant towards them in an effort to hear more. Yes. He did say the drive through. Brilliant, I've got her now! With that thought in his head Sweeney completely forgot that he was balancing on a pyramid of baked bean cans and lost his balance. Stumbling forwards, Sweeney Todd saw the actions unfold almost in slow motion. He crashed into the pyramid. Cans of beans flew everywhere as Sweeney fell flat onto his face. Smash! All that remained of the pyramid was a heap of cans and a man led on his front in the middle of them. He realized that in order not to be arrested he would have to make a run for it. Making sure he was facing away from Nellie he stood up and pegged it out of the shop nearly shouting in pain as his ankle throbbed. How embarrassing. Oh god. What if she saw him?!

It all happened in slow motion. One minute they were paying for their shopping, the next there was a massive crash as one of the displays fell to the floor. Eleanor felt strong arms pull her away from being showered with cans as the carnage took place. Nellie looked up expecting to see Roberts face but instead was met with Ed's. He was holding her in his arms and smiling. "Oh erm…Mr Parkinson…thank you…" she began before she was torn away from him by a scowling Robert.

"Thank you sir, but I and my GIRLFRIEND have to go!" Robert said sarcastically before dragging Nellie away from the predator male taking their shopping as well. Luckily neither of them saw the handsome ex-barber run out of the shop.

"The drive through" Sweeney said aloud. He nodded to himself. He didn't have a car. Hell he didn't even have a job! He'd been living off the remains off what had been a very past successful career in mechanics. He now needed a new job in order to live. Nellie was right; he couldn't live like he currently was. Nellie. He hated being so in love with the dam woman. She was ruining his life, making him make a fool of himself! Sweeney Todd did not have feelings like this. But maybe he wasn't Sweeney Todd anymore. He'd changed once and he could change again. Once he had Nellie back he'd be able to accept that he was a changed man. He was human again. And it was down to her.

He now knew that she worked at the local nursery. How fitting, she had always loved children. He knew how much she had wanted her own. He knew how much it hurt her that she couldn't have her own. She'd been so wonderful to Toby and he betted she missed him immensely. Yes the job of a nursery teacher fitted Eleanor Lovett extremely well. If the drive through didn't go well he could always visit the nursery. With that thought on his mind Sweeney Todd settled down to hatch his plan for the drive through later that night.

**A/N **Oooh….hope you enjoyed this chapter I really liked the idea of Nellie interacting with children because I just felt that she'd always be so good as some sort of teacher or anything to do with children anyway. I also hope you liked the introduction to Ed, I'm not sure how big his part in the story is going to be yet, it all depends on your opinions

Also who got my "Bovine" quote?! Just had to get something like that in somewhere for the wonderful HBC :D

Hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Heyaaa...I am SO SO SO SO sorry that this has taken so long but I have been ridiculously busy! To the extreme...I actually haven't been very well because I've been so exhausted! I am also sorry that this is only half a chapter, a bit rushed and left on a cliffhanger but please tell me what you think and leave me a lovely review...LOVE YOU :)**  
**

**Poisoned Future Chapter 7**

"Nell you ready to go?" Rob called. He had been sat waiting by the front door for the best part of since they'd got back from the shop and was now royally pissed off at how long Eleanor was taking to get ready. Honestly. She'd been in the bathroom for about an hour and a half now! He had no idea what was taking her so long. They were only going to the drive by for god's sake! Letting out an agitated breath Rob heard the door click. Finally! He huffed and turned around ready to lecture her about how he thought she didn't need to doll herself up so much and hog the bathroom but he was speechless when he saw her. She was dressed in a tight pencil dress with her hair in soft curls pulled to one side by a flower. Her lips were stained red and she was wearing the silver earrings he had bought her for her birthday. She looked stunning.

He took a deep breath still gawping at her. He was planning to propose tonight. He had planned to at the picnic but they'd got rather…distracted. She smiled shyly and slipped her hand into his. Suddenly all of his anger disappeared. The wait was well worth it. He stroked her hair softly gently cupping her cheek before gently pressing his lips to hers. He was so lucky to have her. He was totally aware of all the looks she got from men as they walked down the streets. The looks of lust and envy. He swore he would never let her go. He'd kill any man that touched her. He had nearly killed that Sweeney man that had knocked her to the ground for reasons unbeknownst to him. If he ever saw that man again he'd be having words.

"You look beautiful Eleanor." Rob whispered in her ear. She knew he meant it; he only used her full name when he was being dead serious. She dragged him out of the door before they got to preoccupied as she really did want to see the movie. Laughing still hand in hand they clambered into the car and set off for the drive by.

Sweeney Todd needed an excuse to go to the drive by. He was pretty sure that with his luck at the moment he was bound to be seen by Eleanor. He hadn't returned home since the incident at the shop and was currently pacing around the park. The sun was setting and Sweeney knew that he was running out of time fast. He sighed loudly and angrily sat down on a nearby bench. He rolled his eyes as he saw some young woman sat on a blanket giggling and not so sneakily peering at him. This always happened. Women were always checking him out. With his muscular frame, dark hair and deep brown eyes who could resist him? The only person who really mattered by the looks of things.

He looked over to the women. They were very pretty actually. One was a small brunette with big blue eyes and tanned skinned, another had black hair and green eyes, but the other was something else. She was tall and slim with golden tresses that shined as they tumbled down her back. She was beautiful but she wasn't Eleanor. He wished women would just leave him alone sometimes. God back in the pie shop Nell used to g green with envy if she so much as caught him looking at another woman. That was it! Sweeney Todd beamed as he casually walked up to the giggling woman

"Hello ladies" he said with a charming smile. He now had an excuse to go to the drive by.

The sun was setting in the sky and cars were beginning to pull up in front of a large screen. Rob pulled into a space where they could clearly see the screen and sighed. He hated this sort of film but he knew how much Eleanor loved them. It was worth it anyway. She was bound to say yes to his proposal; he couldn't wait to see her face! He leant over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Do you want any popcorn babe?" he asked her. She nodded eagerly grinning. She had such a sweet tooth. Nell peeped over the back seat to look at the people around her, she liked to people watch. She scowled when she saw a leggy blonde wearing a strappy top and denim skirt. Wait. She knew that face; she was that slutty woman from work. She'd tried it on with Robert multiple times. Nellie gritted her teeth and sat back in her seat huffing. Why did she have to be here? If she saw Robert she was bound to start her usual flirting. A car pulled up a little way away from the car she was sat it. Nellie almost chocked when she saw the face of the man who was driving the car.

Her face was priceless. He'd dropped his "bait" as he liked to call her off at the snack wagon so that he could find Eleanor without raising any suspicion. When he'd pulled up along side her in his car her mouth dropped to the floor. She looked LIVID. He'd simply smiled at her at pulled the keys out. He could see she was fit to burst; in fact she was just about to open her mouth to most likely shout at him when Rob returned holding a box of popcorn. She closed her mouth again and turned to talk to Rob. How could she enjoy the evening now Sweeney was there like a hawk watching her every move?!

"You alright Nell?" Rob asked immediately noticing her mood change.

"Yeah…just saw someone I really didn't want to see." She responded through gritted teeth.

"Who?" Rob said sounding suspicious.

"Oh no one…don't worry...look the movie's starting…ssh!" She replied before resting her head on his shoulder. She was determined not to let Sweeney ruin her evening.

Sweeney grumbled. Stupid Robert always had to ruin everything. He wanted to anger her. She was extraordinarily sexy when she was angry. Stop Sweeney stop. Focus. Just as the theme tune began to play the door opened. In climbed the blonde giggly woman from the park. He knew that as soon as Nellie saw her she would be green with envy. To his dismay Nell didn't notice the leggy blonde climbing into the car as she was too wrapped up talking to pretty boy. Damn him, he ruins absolutely everything! What shit was this movie anyway? Pretty dresses, oh dear god it's a romance. Well of course it's a romance Sweeney; this is Eleanor we're on about! SHIT. The ring. Robert would be planning to propose tonight! He had to stop this!

Eleanor couldn't stop thinking about Sweeney. She knew he was watching her and not paying the tiniest amount of attention to the movie. What was he even doing here?! She felt Rob's hand on her thigh and almost jumped out of her skin.

"What's up babe?" he asked nestling into her hair. Usually she would have flashed him a grin and rewarded him with a flirty kiss on the neck but she felt so uncomfortable knowing that Sweeney was around a metre away staring at her. Robert gently took hold of her chin and pulled her round to face him. The movie was reaching its pinnacle and most couples were now passionately making out in their cars. Eleanor scratched at her hand. She felt under scrutiny. As their lips met she soon forgot it thought. Rob's tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for access. She parted her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sweeney growled under his breath. He was well aware that he had been staring at Eleanor Lovett for the entire duration of the movie and had not paid any attention to his "date" who was sitting in the car looking thoroughly pissed. He looked back over and into the window of Rob's car. Oh god. That was a sight he did not want to see. Rob's hands were getting further and further up Nell's dress as they practically ate each other. He jumped as he felt a hand on his


End file.
